


Bookends

by kangeiko



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow & Oz match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookends

  
That Oz doesn't say as much as other people isn't really a big secret. They sort of even out, him and Willow, speech-wise. He likes that. There's a sort of Zen to that kind of balance. They're pretty similar, actually, in that they both have plenty to say, and they're both pretty anxious to say it just right. But whereas Willow says everything that occurs in a rush of consciousness, Oz lets the stream wash over him and picks out the bits that stick, like rocks in the water. The flotsam of his thoughts is what finally gets given voice, and he's okay with the irony of speaking rubbish.

"I talk nonsense sometimes," he tells Willow one day, very seriously. "It's not that I want to be uniform."

She smiles; sunlight and a rush of life flowing through him. "You could never be uniform." And that's all she says; all that could ever occur to her.

Oz, the river, watches from the banks of his thoughts and smiles.

*

fin


End file.
